extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Serbia
Slavic (630-869) Orthodox (869-1459, 1877-1918) Secular (2006-present)|culture = Serbian|tech_group = Eastern (630-1459) Western (1877-1918, 2006-present)|government = Feudal Monarchy (630-1459, 1877-1918) Presidential Republic (2006-present)|capital = Ras (1827) (630-1284) Skopje (148) (1284-1300, 1346) Prizren (1766) (1300-1346) Krusevac (141) (1373-1459)|rank = Duchy (630-1217, 1371-1459) Empire (1346-1371) Kingdom (1217-1346, 1877-1918, 2006-present)|tag = SER}} Serbia is a Balkan country that is playable 630 to 1459; from 1877 to 1918, and from 2006 to the present. See also: Bosnia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Serbia and Montenegro, Montenegro, Yugoslavia, Kosovo, Albania, Croatia, Turkey, Ottomans, Austria, Russia, Hungary, Bulgaria, Greece Strategy Present Day The Revival of Yugoslavia For reviving Yugoslavia, you will want to declare war on Kosovo, since you have a core there. You will want to get relations up with Russia and eventually, an alliance. This will prevent almost everyone from declaring war on you. Historical alliances besides Russia would be Greece and Romania. But you can also ally Italy, Austria or Turkey. Build up your economy and military and try to be as secular as you can regarding cultures and religions, as you will want to represent the union of all South Slavs. Try to peacefully vassalize the following: Montenegro, Macedonia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia and Slovenia. The ones you may and probably will have to declare war on would be Croatia and Bosnia. Slovenia is usually a wild card. If war breaks out then you're better off just annexing them, while Macedonia and Montenegro will almost always be friends with you and you won't have too much trouble vassalizing them. After acquiring all of that territory, you will want to form Yugoslavia. To keep historical, keep your religion secular and promote (accept) all cultures within the Balkan region. Remain very neutral and diplomatic, usually developing your provinces, making your trade better, and keeping high relations with all great powers. You may want to break the ice and change your government to a Socialist Republic. Always be best friends with the Russians and you won't have anyone bothering you (even if you don't keep good relations with other powers). Now you have Yugoslavia in it's prime, and if you are interested in more expansion, a diplomatic vassalization of Albania and Bulgaria would be your first choice. After which you will want to annex Bulgaria. Keep trying to vassalize them and if you're still not having any luck, declare war. Promote (Accept) their cultures and you are done realistically. If you really want more, then the only option you have left if you wish to keep it historical as mostly as you can, then do the same with Greece to complete you Balkan Domination. Promote (Accept) them even though they are not Slavs, there is a certain friendship between South Slavs and Greeks (especially Serbs). Decisions Form Yugoslavia Requirements: * Primary culture is in South Slavic group * Is not the: ** European Union or ** Papal State or ** Holy Roman Empire * Yugoslavia does not exist * Has an administration technology of at least level 76 * Is not a subject nation * Is at peace * Owns the core provinces: Serbia (141), Raska (1827), Zeta (138), Bosnia (140), Zagreb (131), Lika (1826), Hum (139), Dalmatia (136), Donji Kraji (1828) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yugoslavia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Serbian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +15% Manpower Recovery Speed # +15% Reinforce Speed Ideas: # Code of Laws: -1 National Unrest # Bastion of Orthodoxy: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Home of the Hussars: -10% Cavalry Cost # Alemannic Guard: +15% Cavalry Combat Ability # Gold Mines: +10% Production Efficiency # Mercenary Armies: -25% Mercenary Maintenance # Balkan Hajduks: +10% Morale of Armies Ambitions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Serbian countries Category:South Slavic countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Secular countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Presidential Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:Allies (WW1)